To Walk Through The Fire
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Lina is on the brink. Something is making her magic go haywire. She can't figure out what it is. Her only resort is to leave town and try to figure it out. She can't bring Gourry, because what would she do if she hurt him? Lina/Gourry pairing.


**Author's Note: **This is my first Lina/Gourry Fanfic. I hope that you enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Literally Speaking  
**

It felt strange to be alone again, though it always happened after the bigger battles. Amelia would return to Seyruun to see to her royal duties and be doted on by her father. Though it had seemed that Zelgadus would have followed her-he had been keeping extra close to her lately- something in him was compelling him to once again search for a cure to the curse that the priest Rizzo had placed on him. Pokota was happy with his father and was learning to run the kingdom he would succeed in the future. Xellos was, well, they didn't ever really know what Xellos was up to.

Lina and Gourry tried to get back to what they had always done, eating and fighting bandits. Sadly, the bandit population was on a decline, and they set in to look for more honest work. Gourry managed to find a job as a blacksmith's apprentice, and Lina, well, she had difficulty getting along with those who could afford to hire her, and Amelia was too busy to accompany them out to dinner for them to take advantage of her royal _discount_.

They could, however, afford a small cottage off the edge of Seyruun. It was comfortable, but had only one bed and a couch as sleeping arrangements. Lina had made it entirely clear that she refused to sleep on the couch and as a result she took possession of the bed. Gourry didn't complain and made do with what he had, which was better than the hard ground they had gotten so used to in their travels.

While Gourry was at work, Lina would study what she could, and when she ran out of books, she began to think. Thinking alone made her restless and she began to grow sullen. One night it was serious enough for even Gourry to notice.

"What's the matter Lina?" He asked in between bites of meet, curiosity getting the better of him. Lina turned away, continuing to eat. "Come on, tell me."

"Sitting here all day with nothing to do is boring me out of my mind," she answered, a slight whine to her tone. "This whole _settling down_ thing is not what it's cracked up to be. You're supposed to get relaxation, rejuvenation and romance, but all I get is never-ending frustration." She said it so fast that even she didn't catch on to all she had blurted out right away. When she did a blush grew in her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Obviously the romance thing wasn't something to expect or anything, but the other two would have been nice, at least. Is it hot in here?" Then she got up to open a window. When she turned to walk back to her seat, Gourry was behind her. She blinked up at him in surprise. "Gourry… what…"

"Lina…" Gourry's voice was soft as a whisper, and he was close enough to hear. Lina could feel her cheeks getting warmer. She closed her eyes and listened to her own heartbeat as he drew closer. His warm hand touched her warmer cheek and she let out a little sigh. "You've had some food on your cheek. I got it though."

For a moment his words didn't register. After that one second, Lina's fists clenched. Gourry didn't know what hit him, and just barely saw it coming.

"Hey, wait!" He exclaimed, dodging her frenzy of fists. "What's going on Lina?!"

"Gourry, you jerk! You idiot! Jellyfish brain!"

"What did I do?!" He managed to grab her wrists, and stop the flurry of blows. This only succeeded in making her angrier.

"Darkness beyond twilight…"

"What..?"

"Crimson beyond blood that flows…"

"Not a Dragon Slave! Wait Lina!" Gourry tried to move, forgetting that he held her wrists in his hands. They both fell, his body pinning her to the floor with a thud. The shock stopped her from casting, but it didn't stop the angry tears that were welling in her eyes. Gourry blinked. "Lina," he raised himself up on his elbows, and wiped her tears, "did I hurt you?"

"Get off of me, you idiot." Lina pushed weakly at his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Not until you tell me where it hurts," he replied. "I'm your guardian, aren't I? I'm meant to protect you. And that means looking after your injuries if I have to."

"Sylphiel needs your protection much more than I do." Her voice was quiet but strong. Gourry gaped at her.

"What are you saying, Lina? Sylphiel has nothing to do with this."

"I bet you wish that she did." The angry tone was creeping back, and Gourry was even more perplexed.

"Sylphiel has her own life, Lina. Why are you bringing her up at a time like this?" Lina mumbled a retort that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said," Lina blurted, hurt in her voice, "that at least you see her as a woman and not some dragon-slaying bandit killer!" That one knocked poor mister Gabriev for an even worse loop.

"Lina, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm a woman too, Gourry. Just as much of a woman as she is! Maybe even twice that! My sister wouldn't stand for less!"

"I'm lost here…" Gourry stared down into the angry face beneath him, and slowly what she was saying began to sink in. "Lina," he reached and touched her cheek again, this time tenderly, "you're every bit the woman that Sylphiel is. You shouldn't worry about it. You have nothing to prove to me."

Lina sighed, "you still don't get it."

"Then tell me, so I'll understand." So she kissed him.


End file.
